Une étoile partie trop tôt
by Thitilde
Summary: James viens de perdre l'amour de sa vie : Michael. Maintenant il va devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui et éduquer leur fils Brendan seul. Se drame va lui faire rappeler tous les souvenir qu'ils on passer ensemble, du jour de leur rencontre jusqu'à la mort de Michael.
1. Chapter 1

j'espère que ça chapitre va vous plaire, ceci est ma première fiction. désoler d'avance si il reste des fautes je ne suis pas très doué pour le français :)

* * *

><p>Une étoile partie trop tôt…<p>

Chapitre I : Un moment douloureux

La pluie coulait sur son visage. Les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Il regardait en direction du cercueil en ne pensant à rien, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il sentit une petite main qui enroulait la sienne. En regardant le visage du petit garçon, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il portât le petit et s'avançât près du cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'amour de sa vie qu'il a perdu trop vite. Maintenant il devra apprendre à vivre sans lui et à devoir éduquer son fils seul.

En sortant du cimetière, larme à l'œil, il entendait quelle qu'un l'appeler. C'était sa sœur. Une petite blonde avec les mêmes yeux d'un bleu océan que lui. Au début elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis elle finit par trouver les mots.

« Écoute James… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. N'oublie pas que je suis là. Et si tu veux que je garde Brendan quels que jours, il n'y a pas de souci. »

James fixa sa sœur. Lui n'ont plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa faisait pratiquement une semaine que l'amour de vie Michael est mort. Depuis le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital à 3h du matin lui annonçant la mort de Michael, il n'avait pas parlé, à part pour dire un mensonge : « je vais bien ». Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi il craquât :

«Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? dit-il avec une voix tremblante. Tu crois vraiment que me dire ça va le faire ramener ? Ou alors me faire oublier le coup de téléphone ?!

-James… répondait sa sœur, mais cette dernière ce fit couper la parole.

-Non ! Ça va ! J'en ai marre de ta pitié et celle des autres.

-Ecoute je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens James. Mais si tu veux quelle que chose, n'importe quoi, je suis là ne l'oublie pas.

-Tous ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi avec mon fils. Alors je te dit au revoir »

Sur ce dernier mot James prit Brendan dans ses bras et allât à sa voiture. Sur le chemin tout le monde le regardait un sourire compatissant. James ne leur répondit pas et continua sa route.

Il installa son fils dans son siège auto car ce dernier n'avait que quatre ans. James montât dans sa voiture. En réglant e rétro viseur il regardât son fils, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser et qu'il ne verra plus jamais son autre père. Qu'ils devront fêter son prochain anniversaire sans Michael. Fêter noël sans Michael. A cette penser il posât sa tête sur le haut du volant et éclatât en sanglot.

Sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis leur discussion courra vers la voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Elle ne chercha pas à ce qu'il fallait faire elle prit James dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Elle demanda à James de se mettre sur la place passager pour que ce soit elle qui conduise jusqu'à chez eux. Il descendit de la voiture mais ne se mit pas sur le siège passager. Il se mit sur le siège arrière, pour être à coter de fils.

Ils avaient roulé à peine cinq minutes, que Brendan dormait. En regardant son fils dormir James en fit de même espérant qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, sentir la peau de Michael le collé, et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

Ils sont arrivés. James se réveillât en sursaut après que sa sœur est arrêtée la voiture. Brendan dormait encore. Il se détachât et ferma la porte doucement. Il fit le tour de la voiture détachât son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et donna les clefs à sa sœur pour quelle puisse ouvrir la porte.

James monta les escaliers. Et entra dans a chambre de Brendan. Sa chambre était toute simple. Bleu avec un lit une place avec une couette avec tous les héros Marvel comme motif, il y avait une guirlande juste au-dessus. Ça chambre n'était pas ranger, il y avait plusieurs jouets par terre. Ceci agaçait Michael qui était plutôt maniaque. Il posât Brendan dans son lit en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime mon petit ange » chuchota James. En se levant il remarquât le cadre. Dans ce quatre Brendan avait collé plusieurs photos de lui James et Michael. Dont une était un moment important dans leur vie de famille. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient pris Brendan dans leur bras le jour de sa naissance. Ils avaient fait appelle à une mère porteuse au lieu d'adopter un enfant. En regardant la photo il se remémore ce jour-là :

James et Michael regardaient à travers la vitre main dans la main, le berceau ou était endormi leur enfant.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Demanda Michael.

-je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à Brendan. Répondit-il.

-Ça me va, et je pense que ça lui ira très bien. »

Au même moment l'infirmière sorti de la salle pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer pour voir leur fils. James et Michael entra toujours main dans la main et surtout très nerveux. James se demandât si leur fils allait comprendre qu'il allait avoir deux papas et pas un papa et une maman. Michael ne s'inquiéta pas. Il était sûr qu'il allait comprendre. Il regardait James tendrement en le réconfortant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Dit Michael en s'arrêtant pour que James le regarde.

-Oui mais… Si on se moque de lui ou des choses comme ça.

-ça ne serrât pas le cas, je te le promets. »

Michael déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de James, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ils s'approchassent du berceau, ils le regardaient comme si il n'y avait plus rien autour a par ce qu'ils allaient appeler leur famille maintenant. Ils n'osaient pas le toucher de peur de la réveiller. Mais au même moment le petit ouvrit les yeux, première réaction en voyant James et Michael fut un grand sourire. Michael ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie. James n'était pas étonner de voir le voir pleurer. Il passait comme un homme fort, mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Michael avait déjà pleuré devant lui le jour de leur mariage. James pris la petite main de leur fils. Sa main était tellement petite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tour de son doigt. A ce moment-là il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme à son tour. James prit ensuite le petit garçon dans ses bras. Michael caressa doucement les petits cheveux de leur fils. Plus rien n'avait d'importance a ce moment-là. Tout pouvait arriver ils s'en fichaient complètement.

James sorti de sa penser en entendant la bouilloire. Sa sœur venait de faire du thé. Il descendit les marches et allât dans la cuisine. Il se doutait que sa sœur allait lui parler de Michael. James ne savait pas s'il était prêt à parler de lui. En fait il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis une semaine.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :) dites moi ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la discussion

Quand James arriva dans la cuisine sa sœur lui donna la tasse de thé. Qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de cuisine. La sœur et le frère ne savaient pas quoi dire. Le silence commençait à être très gênant. Puis sa sœur en avait marre et engageât la discussion :

« -Comment va Brendan ? demandât-elle.

-Bien, il va bien, il est juste fatiguer. Répondit James.

-Toi aussi tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais peut être allé dormir.

-Non... j'ai trop de chose à faire.

-Comme quoi ? »

James savait ce qu'il devait répondre. Il devait répondre qu'il devait ranger les affaires de Michael. Ces vêtements, dossiers de travaille. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses deux mains. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Sa sœur se déplaça pour se mettre à coter de lui.

«sshh… James ça va aller, tout va s'arranger… » Chuchota sa sœur.

Après avoir dit ça James releva brutalement la tête, il avait les joues mouillé à cause des larmes. Il fixa sa sœur. Il laissa échapper un petit rire car ce qu'elle venait de dire était complètement faux. Rien n'allait s'arranger.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est en disant ça que tout va s'arranger ?! Qu'il va revenir ?! Cria James. Comment veux-tu que tout s'arrange ?! Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas ! Chaque matin je vais devoir me lever sans lui, chaque soir vais devoir m'endormir sans lui ! Et toi tu viens sur t'es grand chevaux en disant que tout va s'arranger !

-James je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Lui répondit sa sœur.

-Alors ne dit rien ! De toute façon tu n'as jamais apprécié Michael…

-Dit pas ce n'est pas vrai…

-Alors tu étais ou le jour de notre mariage ?! Le jour de la naissance de Brendan ?! Quand on avait fêté l'anniversaire de Michael tous ensemble ?! Tu étais ou ?! »

Sa sœur ne savait pas quoi dire, car elle s'avait très bien que c'était le cas. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Michael, elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi. Mais ils furent interrompu par une petite voix. C'était Brendan qui a été réveillé par les cris de son père et de sa tante. Il avait des petits yeux tellement qu'il était fatigué. Sur le moment James s'en voulut énormément d'avoir crié.

« Papa, pourquoi tu cris ? » demanda Brendan.

Le premier geste de James fut de courir vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant d'avoir crié. Avant de remonter Brendan dans sa chambre, il regarda sa sœur en lui demanda de partir. Quand les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Brendan, James entendit la porte d'entrer se fermé. Il se plaçât dans le lit à coter de son fils jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. Mais il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il était presque 22h et il ne dormait toujours pas.

« Papa est ce que tu dors ? demanda Brendan.

-Non pourquoi ? Répondit James

-C'est quand la première fois que tu as rencontré papa ?

-c'était il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant pourquoi ?

-comme ça. Tu pourras me raconter un jour ?

-oui si tu me promets de t'endormir.

-d'accord ! » Dit-il joyeusement. James déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortie du lit. Avant de sortir de sa chambre Brendan l'appela. Il se retourna pour écouter ce que son fils allait dire :

« Papa, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Brendan… »

James sorti de la chambre et fermât la porte. Il descendit dans le salon est repensant a la question de son fils. « C'était quand la première fois que tu as rencontré papa ? » cette question tourna dans sa tête. Il s'installa dans le canapé et commença à se remémoré le jour de sa rencontre avec Michael.

C'était un samedi, il pleuvait des cordes. James courait jusqu'au premier restaurant, café ou magasin encore ouvert pour se réfugier jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Au loin il commence à voir une enseigne. C'est un petit café. Au même moment un autre homme entra pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un homme plutôt grand. Au début James ne se préoccupa pas de lui, il était trop occupé à regarder ses affaires mouillé. Mais l'homme lui tandis un mouchoir en lui disant :

« Tenez pour vous essuyer le visage. »

Quand James remonta la tête il découvrit de visage de l'homme. Il avait les yeux les plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu pensa James. Ils étaient d'un vert à faire tomber n'importe qui. Il prit le mouchoir et le remercia timidement. Il rebaisa la tête quand il senti qu'il commençait à rougir a la vue de l'homme. Il essuya son visage. Quand l'homme commença la discussion.

« -Je pense qu'on est là pour un petit moment. Dit-il en regardant James.

-Oui la pluie ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Répondit James.

-Je m'appelle Michael. Et vous ? demandât-il en tendant la main vers James.

-James. Il sera la main de Michael.

-Vous voulez qu'on prenne un café, comme on sera longtemps autant faire connaissance.

-Oui pourquoi pas ! »

Depuis ce jour James et Michael ne se sont jamais quitter.

James versa une larme, en se rappelant se souvenir. Et commença à s'endormir sur le canapé. Jusqu'à s'endormir complètement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin James se réveillât en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible rêve. Mais quand il sortit de la maison, et découvrit tous les bouquets de fleurs laisser par les habitants du quartier, avec des cartes ou il y a écrit « toute mes condoléances ». Il comprit que cela n'était pas un rêve mais belle et bien la réalité. Il regardât autour de lui. Tous les voisins avaient les yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'ils ramassaient leur journal. James les regardât, prit son journal et rentra chez lui en laissant les bouquets de fleurs dehors.

Quand il rentra son fils descendit les marches pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ce qui fit sourire James. Son premier vrai sourire depuis le tragique accident. Brendan s'installa à table avec son ourse en peluche.

« - que veux-tu ce matin comme petit déjeuner ? demanda James.

-Mes céréales comme d'habitude. » Répondis Brendan.

James lui servit son bol. Quand il finit de déjeuner, les deux garçons vont à l'étage pour aller s'habiller. Quand ils étaient propre et habiller, Brendan fit son sac et ils partirent pour l'école.

Brendan remarquât les bouquets de fleurs devant la maison, mais ne posa pas de question à son père.

James et Brendan descendirent de la voiture, ils se prirent la main et allât devant l'entrée de l'école. James déposa un baiser sur son front en luis disant qu'il va le récupérer a la sortie ce soir et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il regardât son fils courir vers l'école pour ne pas être en retard. James retournât a sa voiture, si il ne partait pas maintenant lui aussi serait en retard. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec une psychologue. Il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait de la perte de Michael. Donc il s'était avec une inconnue il allait peut être se délivrer de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Quand il arriva à destination il resta dans la voiture et commença à ce demandé si ça allait bien se passer. Il était très nerveux. D'habitude s'il a quelque chose à dire, Michael était là pour l'écouter. Mais il n'était plus là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit de sa voiture. Il entra dans le grand bâtiment, il tombât tout de suite sur la secrétaire.

« Bonjour vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda la secrétaire.

-heu… oui je suis James McAvoy.

-Bien le docteur à bientôt fini, vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente qui est toute suite sur votre gauche.

-Merci. »

James s'assit sur le premier siège libre qu'il a trouvé. Mais penne qu'il est eu le temps de s'assoir que la psychologue le demanda de venir dans sa salle.

Quand il entra dans la salle il resta debout, très nerveux et très timide. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Elle n'a pas levé une seul fois la tête pour voir comment était James. Elle continua à écrire sur une feuille et en même temps elle demanda à James ce qu'il n'allait pas. James n'allât pas par quatre chemins et lui dit qu'il est la parce que son mari est mort. Elle n'a toujours pas levé la tête et continua à écrire sur sa feuille, elle ne posa plus de question. Un silence commençait à peser dans la pièce.

« -comment est-il mort ? demanda la psychologue après 5 minutes de long silence.

-heu… un accident de voiture. Répondit James d'une voix tremblante.

-qu'avez-vous ressentie quand vous avez su qu'il était mort ? demandât-elle en relevant la tête. Enfin.

-j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi mourait avec lui. Que tous s'effondrait autour de moi.

Il était 3h du matin. James était au lit. Michael devait aller régler une affaire de travail à la dernière minute. Le téléphone sonnât. James se réveilla en sursaut. Il commençait déjà à avoir peur de savoir qui s'était au bout du fil, car Michael n'était toujours pas rentrer. Il décrochât, et quand il entendit que c'était l'hôpital de la ville, il comprit très vite que Michael n'allait pas bien. Puis d'un coup James ne bougeât plus. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme. Après de longue minute, il reprit son téléphone pour appeler sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse garder Brendan le temps qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Il s'habillât à toute vitesse d'un simple jean et-t-shirt, et allât à l'hôpital. Quand il y arrivât, l'accueil lui indiquât la chambre de Michael. Il avait plusieurs bleus et écorchure sur le visage. Mais ce qui fit pleurer James, c'est ce tuyau branché à une machine pour qu'il puisse respirer. Le médecin arriva pour aller voir James et lui expliquer la situation.

« Bonjour monsieur de je suis le médecin qui c'est occuper de Michael. Annonça le médecin.

-Pourquoi il est branché à une machine ? demanda James.

-c'était un accident très sérieux, cela à endommager très gravement ses poumons

-il s'en sortira ?

-Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. »

James regardât le médecin les yeux remplit de larme. Entra dans la chambre de Michael, et s'installa dans le siège à coter. Il prit la main de Michael et se mis à effondrer en larme.

Quelle que heure après il autorisa les médecins à le débrancher. En entendant le bruit de son battement de cœur s'arrêter les larmes tombaient toute seul. Il donna un dernier baiser a Michael en luis disant « au revoir ». James ressentie une douleur tellement immense qu'il ne saurait comment le décrire. Il avait tellement mal. Il souffrait tellement.

James regardât la psychologue les joues toutes mouillés. Elle le regardât aussi puis lui demanda de revenir la semaine prochaine à la même heure. James partie et pris la voiture pour retourner chercher Brendan car il était déjà 16h. Sur le chemin il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il a raconté à la psychologue. Et il se disait que si il continuait à la voir peut être pas qu'il oubliera Michael sa jamais, mais qu'il pourrait refaire sa vie, qui sait ce que l'avenir va lui réserver.

* * *

><p>voilà j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Michael était décéder, 6 mois que James allait voir la psychologue. Mais cela faisait aussi 6 mois que Brendan ne souriait plus, ne riait plus. James était vraiment inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Et il savait que c'était dur pour son fils car on approchait des fêtes de fin d'année.

Un soir vers 21h, James était sur son lit avec son ordinateur en train de travailler sur un dossier pour son job. Sa faisait une heure qu'il avait couché Brendan. Mais alors qu'il pensait que son fils dormait, il commençât à entendre des bruits. Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre. Il entendit mieux les bruits, il s'avançât près de la chambre de Brendan et il entendit comme des pleurs. Il ouvrit un peu la porte et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Brendan était dans son lit, avec une chemise de Michael qu'il tenait fermement dans les mains. Il était en larme. James ne réfléchissait pas plus longtemps et allât a coter de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand le petit garçon se retrouva dans les bras de son père il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. James passa cinq minutes à consoler Brendan et à le bercer pour qu'il se calme. Quand le garçon s'était calmé, James qu'il fallait lui parler du décès de Michael. Quand il finit par trouver les mots après une grande inspiration.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Brendan, et que rien pourra le remplacer. Mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes que quand tu ne vas pas bien comme ce soir, que tu ne restes pas tout seul, je veux que tu me promettes de venir me voir pour me parler… »

Brendan hochât la tête mais ne dit rien. Il fermât longuement les yeux et finis par tout raconter à son père :

« Il me manque… et des gens de l'école se moque de moi…

- Quoi ?! Brendan qui se moque de toi ? demanda James encore plus inquiet.

- Des gens de ma classe ils se moquent de moi parce que papa est mort… répondit Brendan tout honteux.

Quand James caressa le dos de Brendan pour le consoler mais il fit une grimace. Comme une grimace de douleur. James alluma la lampe sur le chevet à coter du lit. Il demanda a Brendan de se mettre debout et d'enlever son haut de pyjama. Quand le garçon enleva son t-shirt, James en resta bouche bée. Il avait un énorme hématome sur le dos. Il prit son fils dans les bras en l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il posa Brendan sur un petit tabouret, il prit de la crème et commençât à en mettre sur l'hématome.

« Qui ta fait ça ? demanda calmement James car si il demandait assez brusquement Brendan n'allait pas répondre

-Des gens dans ma classe… répondirent son fils très timidement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Je ne vais pas te disputer parce que quelqu'un ta frapper Brendan. Demain j'irai voir ton instituteur, il est hors de question que cela continu. »

James alla recoucher Brendan dans son lit. James en fit pareil dans le sien. Mais dix minutes après, Brendan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père, et alla se glisser dans les draps. James ne dit rien et laissa son fils s'endormir avec lui.

Le lendemain, le père et le fils sont arrivé plus tôt à l'école. James et Brendan attendent devant la porte de la salle de classe le temps que l'instituteur arrive. Quand il arriva, James ne le reconnaissait pas. Effectivement c'était un remplaçant car, l'instituteur était en arrêt maladie.

« Bonjour, monsieur McAvoy c'est ça ?, demanda le prof en serrant la main de James, qui hochât la tête en guise de réponse.

-Je suis monsieur Buckley le remplaçant de Brendan, son instituteur est en arrêt maladie. Donc vous vouliez me parler ?

-heu... oui, Brendan ma raconter hier soir qu'il s'est fait frapper par un camarade de classe, et qu'on se moque souvent le lui. Donc j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à cela. Répondit James avec beaucoup de mécontentement.

Brendan qui était à coter baissa la tête de honte, Buckley l'autorisa à aller dans la salle ou il y a tous les jeux le temps qu'il parle avec son père. James et le remplaçant entra dans la salle.

-donc vous dites que Brendan c'est fait frapper ? demanda Buckley

-oui il a un énorme hématome dans le dos. Répondit James

-je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais je n'ai pas d'explication. Pourtant je garde souvent un œil sur Brendan car sais que c'est dur pour lui avec la perte de votre mari. Je contais vous appeler aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-ca fait qu'elle que temps que Brendan s'endort en cour. Donc peut être que vous savez pourquoi ?

-hier j'ai trouvé Brendan en pleur dans son lit. »

La sonnerie retenta dans l'école pour annoncer le début des cours. Mr. Buckley et James se serrât la main pour se dire au revoir. James est allé voir Brendan avant de partir vers sa voiture pour aller au travail. Quand il fut arrivé dans sa voiture, il soufflât un grand coup, et sans savoir pourquoi il repensa le jour ou Michael la demander en mariage.

James et Michael était partie dans un restaurent pour fêter leur un an de vie de couple. Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert. James avait pris comme d'habitude une part de gâteau au chocolat. Michael lui n'avait rien commandé comme dessert et regardait tendrement James en train de manger son gâteau. James s'arrêta sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa cuillère et s'essuyât la bouche avant de parler.

« D'accord tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou pas ? demanda James.

-D'accord je contais attendre que tu ais finis ton dessert avant de te demander. Répondit Michael.

-Demander quoi ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

James regarda Michael pendant une minute avant de lui dire d'une voix tremblante : « oui », si il le pouvait il lui aura dit tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ces trois petite lettres « oui ».


End file.
